Nobody Knows
by robbi2194
Summary: Life in Axel's new apartment is basically quiet,if you can ignore the screaming matches next door,the fact that the kid that lives there reads upside down,and that apparently,family ties are made to break.Yeah. Akuroku,yaoi,warnings/pairings inside
1. Hello

**A/N:** Hiya! Okay, so this is my first FF in a _really_ long time. And as of yet, I only have a _very_ basic plot worked out. I am working on fixing that up though! Anyway, as it has been awhile since I've written anything FF related, please bear with me if its a bit off or weird or whatever...I'm working on that too!

**Warnings:** As the summary box is too small, I'll put them here :) **Language** is a biggie, mention/use of **drugs/alcohol/etc**, **crude humor **possibly (if I can get over how bad I think mine is when I write it), **suggestive material** at times (same as the crude humor), **abuse **on a high level, and...I can't think of anything else for now :) **(No lemons, sorry. I'm not good at writing them and I'd prefer not to cheapen the story by attempting to write something I know I can't just for a smex fix)** Oh, serious **OOCness** at times since I like to have a bit of fun with the characters and the obvious **B****oyxBoy relationships**. If you no likey, not my problem, please don't read just to flame it. That should about cover it...

**Pairings:** (Again, summary box too small to fit anything besides the **AkuRoku**) Mentioned **SoRiku**, **Zemyx**, **Cleno **(might be a side thing in the story or be already developed. Haven't decided.), **Roxas/Xemnas **(don't kill me), and I think that's about it...

_

* * *

__Axel's POV_

"…Honestly, I'd have to say I'm thoroughly disgusted." And with that he slammed the door in my face. Those were the first words spoken to me by my next door neighbor a week after I'd moved in to the apartment next to him.

Well then.

And what was the little blonde kid disgusted with? I was going with the thought of him just being a man-bitch. It couldn't be that I was covered in honey, cereal and syrup right?

Long story short; never let Demyx make breakfast. Ever.

Demyx was also hogging the shower. It's not too weird to go try to get permission to use your neighbors shower right? Especially if you happened to be so obviously, fully covered in crap, right? _(A/N: I've had someone come to my door asking this so it is very possible. It was a very odd experience.)_

"Rejected?" piped a voice behind me. I shot a glare over my shoulder at the perpetrator of my current predicament, who was standing there shirtless, shameless, still drying his hair.

"Shut. Up. Demyx." I gritted out, stalking past him and back into the apartment.

"That's a good look for you Axel." Remarked the untouched silverette on our couch. Riku'd woken up when Demyx had shrieked something about "killer pancakes and homicidal cereal." Therefore, he'd escaped the disaster. Oh how I hated that smug bastard.

"Riku, you shut up too." I muttered, slipping into the bathroom to get rid of the shit covering me, idly noticing that my bright red roots were starting to show through. Huh. I'd have to get that fixed. I rather liked my black hair, thank you.

Then I took in the rest of me.

…No wonder the kid next door said no. I looked like _shit_. Definitely time for a shower

**X-x-X-x-X**

"Oi, Firecrotch! You comin' with us tonight?" Riku asked through the door.

"Don't call me that! And like hell I'm coming!"

"Aw, but Axie…!" Demyx whined. I groaned.

"No. I have no interest in watching either of you grope your boyfriends only to be ditched again while you two go get laid!" Tuning them out, I turned my attention back to my book.

Let me set one thing straight. I hate reading. I hate books. So why am I spending a Saturday night reading while my roommates planned to go get wasted and laid?

School.

Riku had graduated last spring. Demyx's work load was so light as to be nonexistent.

Needless to say, I hated them both.

I heard the door shut behind them about five minutes later. If I was lucky, they'd be gone until noon tomorrow.

I sighed, picking up the discarded lighter on my bed, flicking it on and off absently, lightly kicking one of the many boxes still scattered on the floor around my room, while attempting to focus on the book in my other hand again.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Half an hour later, giving up on the book, I was in the kitchen to see if I could get it in some kind of working order again. Dem and Riku, lazy asses that they were, hadn't bothered cleaning it yet. Why did I live with them again?

I sighed and started scrubbing at the…slime on the counter. I knew there'd been syrup and honey, but I was pretty sure coffee hadn't been part of the mix. At least I hoped that was coffee…

…Ew.

**X-x-X-x-X**

The knock at the door about an hour later found me with my hair back in a ponytail, sweat beading my hair line, wearing one of Demyx's "kiss the cook" aprons, and yellow rubber gloves covering my arms, most of which were covered in the sharp smell of cleaning fluid and muck.

Just the look you want when someone knocks on your door.

I sighed but dropped the brush I'd been using on the floor, pulled off my gloves and went to answer the door.

Bright blue eyes eyed me up and down under a mop of unruly, familiar blonde hair. Well. Manbitch was back. Except this time I could get a better look at him. Pale skinned, skinny without being scrawny…as far as I could tell under the baggy turtleneck and sweats anyway. Just…your typical guy.

Who was watching me right back. While I smelled like a cleaning lady's best friend and was covered in gunk.

Great. How many bad impressions can you make in one day?

"Um…can I help you?" I asked lamely. He held up a plastic bag. I just blinked at it.

"…since you've been cursing the gods of cleaning for the past half hour, I thought this would help."

…Oh.

"…Oh…um…thanks?" He shrugged. Insert awkward pause here… "Oh, name's Axel. Guess I'm your new neighbor." I added, shifting the bag now in my hands to one side and holding out the other. And yes, I am well aware of how lame that was. It was eleven o'clock at night, and I'd just spent the last hour getting high on cleaning chemicals. Give me a break. He stared at it for a moment before lifting up a book I just now noticed and burying his nose in it, heading back to his apartment.

It was only after I'd closed the door, mysterious bag in my hands, that I realized the book had been upside down.

Pushing that odd thought away, I glanced at the bag. A spray bottle was all that was in it and by the smell of it (though how I could smell anything by now was beyond me), it had ammonia at least in it. I sighed. I wasn't getting anywhere quick with the cleaning stuff we had in the apartment. Might as well at least try right?

**X-x-X-x-X**

Well, the stuff worked. Stank like hell, but worked. I had the kitchen cleaned up in another half hour. If Dem and Riku wanted to complain about the fact that it now smelled like a hospital and probably would until next month, screw 'em. I did my part. Actually more than my part if you consider the fact that it was Demyx's fault in the first place.

Eh, whatever. Movie time. And what did a loser like me watch when I was home alone while my best friends were getting drunk and lucky?

The Terminator. Definitely. I wasn't allowed to when Demyx was in the apartment. A rule of Zexion's, his boyfriend and my friend since sixth grade. Something about Demyx taking it too seriously, mainly when he was drunk, freaking out, and refusing to leave the apartment for a week for fear of everyone he meets being a cyborg/robot/thing.

As it has happened before, I was willing to restrict when I watched it and other movies like it.

**X-x-X-x-X**

"…uck do you want me to do? I already went out twice this week! I still have a headache from the last time!" …Huh? I blinked, rubbing at my eyes, right as someone on the screen got shot. Oh…must've fallen asleep. What time was it anyway?

Mickey says one in the morning.

"Does it look like I give a shit brat? You're goin' tomorrow night."

"Its morning dipshit, that means tonight." Wait…what? I glanced around, wondering where the yelling was coming from. A few minutes later, the only place I decided from my vantage point sprawled on the couch was they were coming from behind the wall behind the couch. The sudden thump of something hitting it right as I pressed my ear there helped a bit.

The rest of that conversation was too low for me to hear much more than muffled sounds.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Great. Manbitch (seems kinda mean now considering what he gave me helped but hey…he did slam a door in my face…and ignore me.) next door is involved in shit. I idly remembered Riku complaining about someone yelling next door the night we moved in. So this might very well be a normal thing.

…Joy.

The door slammed loud enough for me to hear it at the back of the apartment, the place next door going silent. I sighed softly, flipping off the TV.

As I heard footsteps retreating from the wall a few seconds later, I assumed Manbitch wasn't dead, and therefore, none of my concern.

Riku and Demyx wouldn't be home till later tomorrow…today…whatever. They wouldn't be back till later. Perfect time to start unpacking the rest of the boxes in my room. I shuffled down that way, narrowly missing the wall on the way there. So I'm still a little out of it from the cleaning chemicals and nap…

**X-x-X-x-X**

_Normal POV_

Roxas sighed softly, slumping onto the couch. He couldn't believe Xemnas sometimes. Well…that was a lie. He could. He just didn't want to.

Just like he didn't want to go out later today. But he didn't really have a choice did he? And his new neighbor probably heard most of their…conversation, if not all of it. Great. He muttered under his breath and curled up on the couch, leaving half of it empty and wincing as the remote dug into his hip. Roxas didn't bother shifting to a more comfortable position. TV didn't sound good. Neither did music. And neither did sleep.

Just another day.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING!** The characters are Square Enix property. Kingdom Hearts is Square Enix property. And I die a little inside each time I have to say that. The title of this story, Nobody Knows, is a P!nk song that I thought fit rather well to the basic plan I have for the story and as I wasn't feeling very creative in the name department, that's what it ended up being. The title for this chapter, Hello, is a ShinEE song (amazing band) and just happened to be what I was listening to when I wrapped up this chapter.

**A/N:** I apologize for any spelling mistakes, grammer mistakes, and general crappiness of this chapter. And for it being so short.

I am hoping to ask someone to beta for me soon :) but as I suck at getting up the nerve to ask people for things, especially people I don't know (though I know there are some amazing Beta's out there whom I would be honoured to have read over my work), don't expect one anytime soon.

Again, I apologize for any crappiness, as I'm sure there is a lot.

Flames are appreciated if only to give me something to laugh at. Reviews make me happy though :D


	2. Beautiful Girl

**A/N: **Okay...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I meant to have this up far quicker but heh...mum's computer crashed and the only place I've been able to write is school, since the only other working computer around here is my dad's and...we're not goin there. Then came actual, you know, school work, my natural laziness, and fun family stuff (catch the sarcasm?)...I don't normally take _this_ long to write something, I swear!

**Disclaimer: **I just realized I didn't put this in the beginning of the first chapter...eh, I own nothing. At the moment. I have something I own in this chapter, but I'll cover that at the bottom! Anyway, yeah, I no own kingdom hearts, or final fantasy, or anything the belongs to Square Enix

* * *

_Axel's POV_

"Axeeeeelllll. The kitchen smells weird…" I chucked a pillow at the door.

"Get over it." I muttered from under another pillow. I loved pillows. Riku always said I never needed a blanket. I'd just burrow under all the pillows anyway.

"…Oh and Zexion and Sora are staying with us for awhile." _That _woke me up.

"No way in frikken hell." I hissed at a rather startled Demyx. I can move pretty damn fast when I want to, thank you very much. Though I doubt slamming open the door helped.  
"…Why?" I groaned, running a hand down my face. It was way too early for this. And who cares if it was eleven in the morning?

"…Because your brother is a goddamn sugar demon who can't sit still for _one_ minute, and Riku's adopted cousin-twice-removed-whatever-the-hell-he-is is…is…" Demyx was doing his patented puppy eyes. The ones I'm pretty sure every spoiled five year old wanted. "…Fine. But if they take the last of the coffee again, they're paying. And I want to _sleep_ while they're over. Got it?" Demyx quickly shook his head in something I supposed was supposed to resemble a nod and ran off, happy as a puppy with a new bone.

Zexion smirked at me from his position at the entrance to the hallway. Then he got tackled. I groaned, stepping over the pile of lilac and blonde hair that was Demyx and Zex, heading for the kitchen.

…Damn. It did smell weird in here. Eh…at least it was a weird _clean _smell, rather than a weird _I-don't-know-what-that-is _smell. Sora, little brown haired, blue eyed midget, was currently perched on the counter, distracting Riku, who was trying to make breakfast.

Okay. Let me explain something about these people that I live with. Riku. Best friend since whenever (I honestly don't remember a time when Riku _wasn't_ around). Elementary school, junior high, high school (and this is the one and only time I will mention that place of pure _evil_) and now college. I loved the little bastard like a brother, yet at the same time…I wanted to strangle him on a regular basis. Or lock him in the closet again.

…Then there's Demyx. He crashed through the ceiling of third period English in tenth grade and landed in my lap. I only found out later that he did so because he'd been attempting to find a way to the drama-club's snack room from the detention room. Apparently the paneling that made up the ceiling was rather hollow.

Friends ever since. And when Demyx came, the rest of his little psycho group, now _our _little psycho group came as well. Larxene, crazy evil chick extraordinaire, as well as a junior (why she hung out with us is beyond me…), Zexion, Riku's somehow-related-cousin coincidentally, and evil little bookworm, sophomore, like us, but perfectly willing to prove to us why he should be a senior with that mind of his, Marluxia, grade A creeper, also a junior, and flowery linebacker, and Sora, hyper ball of sugar, who also happened to be one of Demyx's innumerable siblings (which is another story entirely), and a freshman at the time.

So, to give a reason to this little explanation…Riku was going out with Sora, Demyx, with Zexion, and overall, I'd known all these people for at least five or so years…So did I find the sudden make out session on the floor of the hallway odd? No. And did I have any issue shoving Riku out of the way right as he was about to start his own make out session with Sora? Nope. He was in the way of the fridge. And I was hungry. Riku flipped me off, which was only a half hearted gesture since as soon as I was out of the way, Sora had grabbed him again.

And did I have any issue with the fact that I was currently the only single one in the house? If you didn't count the smack to Riku's head and the kick to Demyx's side as I passed with my bowl of Coco Puffs as incriminating evidence, no, I didn't.

Both of them just ignored me.

…Bastards…

**X-x-X-x-X**

I was alone in the apartment again. Which is prolly the fourth or so time I'd noticed it. Zexion had dragged a promise out of Demyx that he would at least attempt to get help from the bookworm for some class or another this weekend. And as it was Sunday, he had no choice. So he was gone. And Riku…Riku had vanished with Sora about two hours ago, saying something like "don't wait up". Now, normally, if I had nothing pressing, I'd call someone and tell them to get their asses over here, or vice versa. Larxene was busy with family. Marluxia…well, lets put it this way. I'm not staying alone with him. He may be my friend but sometimes…And Vincent, someone not formally mentioned in my rant above for good reason, was out of town with Reno, my ever loving idiot of a brother, and Rude. No idea what they were doing. But knowing my brother…it was prolly a good thing I didn't know. Because if I did, it would likely come back later to bite me in the ass when I got dragged to court to testify in their defense.

Yes, he is that bad. And no, I'm not exaggerating…except maybe a bit about the court thing. Reno wouldn't trust me with something like that. And it's not like he's been to court before…well, I take that back…he's never been convicted of anything. Let's go with that.

Anyways, all of that perfectly and simply emphasized the fact that I was yet again alone. At night. With nothing to do. And no class to go to tomorrow.

I sighed, standing and heading down the hall. I still had a few boxes to unpack anyway. My room though was starting to look more or less like the one I'd had back when I'd shared an apartment with Reno. Bed in the corner, covered in black, red, and silver pillows, and I'm pretty sure a black comforter. Don't know. Haven't seen it since I'd unpacked it, and before that, hadn't seen it for going on a year and a half. That should tell you just how many pillows I have. Cheap, fake-wood desk next to it, already covered in papers. Closet stuffed with clothes since I was too lazy to find hangers or fold them and put them in the cheap dresser next to the cheap desk. Stereo system atop the dresser, a pile of CDs on the floor beside it, and a few framed pictures next to the stereo. Now, I'm not a nostalgic type of person. There's only three pictures up there. One's of me, Demyx, and Riku, graduation robes splattered with paint because some idiot in our class thought it would be funny to fill a few water balloons with the stuff and throw 'em after the ceremony. Turns out said idiot was my brother. The one next to it is me and Reno when we were like…six I think. I was balling my eyes out, and Reno had this evil little grin on his face. He was holding my prized Red Power Ranger action figure. Right after that picture had been taken, I'd tackled the little shit. We ended up breaking a window and the toaster with that fight. It'd been fun as hell and, at the end, I couldn't even remember why I'd been upset.

And the next picture over…that was one of the most traumatic events of my life that had been captured by that little digital camera. Demyx and Sora had invited Riku, Zexion and I over to their place for Thanksgiving dinner. That was where we'd met the six _other_ Strife family children (Zexion already knew them but apparently saw no need to, I don't know, _warn_ us. Other than him though, Riku and I had never met any of the family. Heck, in the two years we'd known them, we didn't even know Demyx and Sora had any more siblings). Cloud and Lightning, the oldest at 25 (now…they'd been 21 at the time), and two of the gloomiest, scariest twins I'd even met. Serah and Ven, the calmer ones in the family (not twins, I think they were a year or so apart…). Demyx was apparently the next oldest after them, then Sora, then Kairi and Namine. Now, while Cloud and Lightning were scary, these two sweethearts were on a whole 'nother _level _with the scary. Kairi was the oddball of the family, being the only one with red hair in a family of brunettes and blondes. She could also sniff out any lie, from anyone, and made it her business to know _everything_. And Namine, the sweet looking one…she had blackmail on me that I didn't even know existed. Those two would be…seventeen now I think. Seniors in high school.

Back to the picture however…Riku, Demyx, and I were crammed in the center, Cloud and Lightning to our right, fighting about something with Ven, Serah was to our left, holding a stapler she'd grabbed from Kairi, Namine was next to her twin, making bunny ears behind Demyx's head while he did the same to her, and Sora was laughing his ass off at our scared expressions. Their dear, lovely mother, Beck, was standing behind us three, an arm around our shoulders, grinning brightly as her at-the-time purple spiky hair poked Riku and me in the eyes.

Now. See why that might have been a traumatic event?

But the memory made me smile anyway. We'd spent every Thanksgiving with the Strife family since, which basically meant, including that first time, we'd gone three times in all, and we were already looking forward to a fourth. Riku's family was too far away for the trip to be feasible with the little money both sides were making, and he went up there for Christmas anyway. And as Zexion had lived with Riku since somewhere around the fourth grade, he was in the same boat. Me? Well…I had Reno. And I'd managed to start dragging him down with us as of last year. I'd invited Vince and Rude but they had finely tuned survival instincts. I was determined to get 'em though this year, now that I had Reno on my side.

I sighed, glancing around the otherwise empty room. The posters hadn't gone up yet, leaving the walls a plain, blank white.

…Well…I had all night right?

**X-x-X-x-X**

_Normal POV_

He didn't remember leaving the apartment. He didn't remember coming back, a man on his arm. Even the man, he didn't remember much of, as he was being crawled over. He remembered a flash of blonde, a quick, easy smile, and maybe one of the drunken pick up lines he'd heard almost constantly for the past three years. They played like a broken record in his head every time he went out. And he just smiled. Just kept on smiling as that broken record screeched and scratched and kept on playing. He'd smiled, played along. Let himself take the offered drink with another, shy little smile, the one he'd learned would get him what he needed the quickest. Let himself laugh at the right times, though in his head, the stale, thin jokes and attempts at humor rang hollow and cut deep at times. He just laughed. He'd smiled sweetly when the guy had offered, none too subtly, for them to find someplace else. Hadn't missed a beat when he'd offered his home up as the destination. He remembered that quick easy smile changing into one far less kind. Far more sly. Or at least, he assumed the faceless person thought so.

He didn't remember getting home, unlocking the door. All he remembered of that moment was an ice cold hand on his back, pushing him inside, leaving what felt like a frostbitten hand print on his skin. He'd brushed the thought off he supposed, because he couldn't recall the feeling from where it rested in his mind amongst the others of its kind. The cold touches. The freezing brushes. The iced over breath on his skin. They all blended to create a storm of such intense cold within him; he'd just given up on trying to remember one sensation over another.

He realized he'd been silent as the fingers on his bare skin stopped, and the man's eyes looked up. He smiled again, always playing the part. The man's eyes were blue. He let out a soft, breathy moan as the fingers resumed, not really feeling it, but knowing he'd get in trouble if the man walked out without paying.

As the touches resumed, so did the ice, trailing over his senses like a thick shadow. He used to have a light for that shadow. Used to keep it deep inside. Warm, glowing, it'd helped him get to his feet afterwards. But with each touch by some nameless stranger, some unknown face, those icy fingers had clawed deeper and deeper, tearing at his light. Taking away a piece for themselves. He knew they hadn't meant to. He couldn't hate them anymore than he could get that light back.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Roxas, not quite asleep, but not quite awake either didn't think until the man had showered, paid and left, that if anyone were next door, they would've heard the entire thing.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I only own one thing in this chapter sadly...and that is Beck. She's an OC of mine who I just love~ Anyway! I own none of the characters, and the song Beautiful Girl is by Broken Iris. No real reason it's the title, I just happened to be listening to it, and I thought it might have some _vague_ connection to the chapter.

**A/N: **OKAY! ONCE AGAIN, I'M NORMALLY NOT _THIS_ SLOW! And I apologize for any and all errors/mistakes/things that don't make sense (though with the latter, please feel free to point it out to me, and I'll do my best to fix it/clarify) Reviews are highly appreciated and loved :)


End file.
